Kayla (A Young Justice FanFiction)
by Meister Anonymous
Summary: Kayla is a mute girl, and not a regular girl either. Her cousin is Artemis, the famous superhero. Kayla's been through alot, she works for the Light. Her uncle is Sportsmaster and he takes care of her, her fathers missing and her mothers dead. When she meets Artemis again in secret will she join the Young Justice team? Will they let here stay? Will I ever get better at summaries?
1. Chapter 1

Kayla was a mute. She doesn't talk, hasn't talked since her parents death. The only person she'd talked to was her cousin, Artemis. Yes the amazing, green archer. They were best friends, did everything together. Then Kayla and Artemis started getting jobs from her father and her uncle, Sportsmaster. They slowly drifted apart, not having enough time together. One month Kayla didn't see her at all, and the month after that and the month after that. Her father and Sportsmaster called her a traitor, an un-grateful brat. She didn't know why until she read the newspaper for the first time. What she saw gave her a huge shock. She was standing in the middle of a group. The side-kick snobs. She had a stopped a supposed heist. There also was Kid Flash, Nightwing, Aqua Lad, Miss Marshian and Super Boy. I almost gagged in disgust, but I wasn't all that surprised. I mean, she was always had a soft spot like me. We couldn't actually kill anyone, maybe our fathers but that was pretty much it. I wouldn't go to jail for murdering my father because of a few spats, Artemis sure would. Her life was a living hell. He would push and push her. Some nights when she actually got to come home I wasn't even able to say anything to her because when she walked into her house and Sportsmaster wasn't with her she would collapse and fall into a deep sleep, not waking up. One time her and her father went on a month trip and when she came home she slept for almost a week. Everyone knew Sportsmaster pushed her way to hard. Artemis wasn't even allowed to call him dad and me call him uncle. (Not that we'd want to). "Miss. Blue, were you listening?" asked from the front of the class. I look at him my face burning with embarrassment I shake my head and the class snickers. I slouch back into my seat and someone comes into the classroom. I space out again and think about how useless science is when Mr.Z says "Look class. Artemis has blessed us with her presence today." Mr.Z says sarcastically My head snaps up, he frowns at her. She crosses her arms and glares evenly, she smiles and rolls her eyes. He frowns again and sighs. "You'll sit next to Miss. Blue." I hear some people whisper warnings and jokes. There was a really harsh one said by the popular boy. Travis Jerrold, she stops immediantly no emotion in her eyes. She turns around and punches him in the face. "Dont judge a book by the asshole, though I doubt you even know how to read." There are a few gasps and silent chuckles. She winks at me, still not realizing who I am. "Miss. Crock! Go to the principles office immediantly!" She waves it off like its nothing and is already walking out the door. frowns again, turns back to the class and looks at Travis and tells him to go to the nurses office. After he leaves there are a few more, loud laughs. I feel myself smile a little. I just saw my worst enemy get punched in the face and saw my long lost cousin. This day couldn't get any better.

Of course I had to jinx it. We I was on patrol with Mimmick (OC who can duplicate body and Mimmick voices) we were laughing about a joke **** said about Batman when we were ambushed. I wasn't wearing my wig (I wear a brown wig at school.) My blonde hair tumbled down my shoulders. My olive green eyes, twinkled with humor. Even though I wouldn't talk I laughed alot. We were patrolling the west wing when Mimmick was knocked down in a blur of orange and red. Kid Flash, I pulled my gun out of my pocket. It wasn't really a gun, it had tazer pelts that could make a grown man pass out, cold. I was aiming and was about to shoot when someone knocked me down. Our eyes met, green and dark grey. Her eyes were cold but they immediantly widened and so did I when we realized who we were. "Kayla?""Artemis?" We said at the same time. Her head suddenly pitched forward and she fell on top of me, unconscious I look up at the worried Mimmick and noticed he's tied Kid Flash up who's looking at the unconscious Artemis. "Are you okay?" He asks, I nod. "Shes not dead, just'll be unconscious for a while." He says, we start laughing. His pure joy and mine pure falseness. We run back to the base to make sure the other wings arn't compromised.

I dont own Young Justice by the way. DONT SUE ME! Hey! Thats my friends middle name!.  
Mimmick: I dont own Young Justice be the way. DONT SUE ME! Hey! Thats my friends middle name!.  
Me: Shut up.  
Mimmick: Shut up.  
Me: *I cobra strike him, while raging.*  
Mimmick: *Sobbing "R&R, before she gets you to! Wahhh!"*  
Me: ;D Ownage bro. Oh and I guess im a pretty good speller 'cause I only had to edit the unimportant chizz. Anyways if you like this story look at my profile, it explains alot.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally Pov.  
A looked a Artemis in panic. I know she was only knocked out but, still, I didn't want anything bad to happen like amnesia or brain damage. 'Wally! I cant link to Artemis, is she with you?' My old crush M'gann sent me a mind message. 'I think shes okay, shes knocked out... I think and I'm tied up' I respond. 'What do you mean "You think?"' She asks. 'I'm to far away to see her breathing and the guy, Mimmick kicked her in the back of the head.' I know shes worried but so am I! I mean shes not the one who likes her! Wait, did I just say 'like?' I-I don't like Artemis! I mentally kick myself, of course you like Artemis, its freaking obvious. I sigh and look at her lifeless body, I can see the slight move of her back, but i'm not sure if shes breathing. 'Whats your location?' Kaldur asks.'West wing.' I respond, 'Really? West Wally?' Nightwing says, amused. 'Damn her!' I curse, everyone laughs except the unconscious form of Artemis and the fuming Wally. 'You let her choose?' Dick asks surprised, Everyone stops laughing and waits for Wally to respond. 'I-I-I... Just get over here!' He grumbles and the rest of the team realize that they weren't paying attention to their fallen team mate. When the rest of the team get there they un-tie Wally and go to Artemis. The back of her heads bleeding and she breathing kind of shallow. Super Boy picks her up and they walk to the bio-ship. She has a mild concussion, nothing serious and we all sigh in relief.  
**Awhhhh Wally! *Drool!***  
**Wally: You have problems JD.**  
**Me: *Looks at Wally and tackles him yelling "You are imaginary! You are a figment of my imagination!" **  
**My Best friend Dave: Stop using big words! *Smacks me across the face* Its un-ethical!**  
**Me: I dont even know what that means! *I slap him across the face* I am in confusation with your big wordness! *By now we are in a all out slap war***  
**Wally: *Backs away slowly whispering "R&R Please!***


	3. Chapter 3

M'gann's Pov.

Artemis hasn't woken up in a week. Everyone's super worried. We cant call the Justice League, we can only interrupt the mission if its an emergency We cant tell yet until we Marshian Manhunter. We have to wait until the Justice League gets back until we can do anything, like help her mind. Everyones talking about Artemis's injuries when some of the Justice League walks in. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman and Marshian Manhunter walk in. We all jump up and Green Arrow recognizes that Artemis isn't there. His browns furrow, Black Canary notices this also and the fact they all looked worried and sad. "Guys, wheres Artemis?" Her voice shakes a little and we all look at each other. "In the sick bay. There's a problem we've been dealing with for the last week." Dick says and leads them to the sick bay where Artemis's cot lays. She looks pale, she had to get a respirator because she'd stop breathing in the middle of the night. "Explain. Now." Green Arrow says gruffly. "Artemis and Wally were patrolling one of the wings if a suspicious building when they were attacked by Mimmick and Panther. Mimmick got Wally and Artemis got Panther. Mimmick overpowered Wally and tied him up. Artemis and Panther were fighting. They froze and Mimmick kicked the back of her head. Not very hard and knocked her out. That was about a week ago, like I said she hasn't woken up... We had to resuscitate her a couple times. Shes not stable." Dick said the last 2 sentences very quietly. Green Arrow was furious. "Why didn't you contact any of us?" He yelled. Black Canary held him back. "We couldn't get a hold of Marshian Manhunter, we needed her to check her mind." Kaldur said. "Why couldn't M'gann do it?" Black Canary asks and the 4 Leagures looked at her. "I w-wasn't s-s-sure if I could d-d-do it right, I-I didn't w-want to d-d-do it w-wrong." I stuttered looking at me shoes. Black Canary put my hand over my shoulder. "M'gann, all you have to do is find a shattered link and piece it back together. You might get some flashbacks of her life but it should be fine." I nodded and reached into her mind. Scattered links were everywhere, I tried to piece some together but mostly failed. I saw the last and dimmest link and tried to repair it but was transported into Artemis's memories. She went through all Artemis saw. Felt. She almost went crazy. When she got out of Artemis's mind she looked at her friend tears flowing in rivers down her face. She was shaking and couldn't stop sobbing. She knew what everybody was thinking. Was Artemis's life that tragic?  
**M'gann... Im sorry that you had to find out the hard way. At least no one has died. :D Yet. Muah haha!**  
**Artemis: Im not gonna die am I?**  
**Me: AHHHH! IM GOING CRAZY FOR REALZ! GRAB THE SOCK PUPPETS! *Me and Dave grab random socks and rides to Mexico on a unicycle wearing a straight jacket yelling "TUNAFISH!"***  
**Artemis: Uhhhh... R&R please?**


	4. Sorry! Not A Chapter!

Im sooo sorry you guys! Ive been grounded for a loooooonnnngg time for having bad grades teh heh... Im not making this up, seriously, I havent given up on this story yet either! Soo I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can and thanks for not hating me and telling me to 'HURRY THE FUCK UP!' I appreciate it:)

~AJ Anonymous


End file.
